Fight for Freedom
by AK1028
Summary: My 135th story and my special 4 year anniversary on fanfiction! Whoo! This is obliviously an AU and rated T to be safe. Anyways, when something goes awry in both Mushroom Kingdom and Dimmsdale, (like a magical war), it's up to the Kids Network Studios crew to save the day! Takes place after "The Heart of an Alien". Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* You all voted via Twitter, Facebook, and here on fanfiction. *sits in his chair* This is the story that was most wanted by you, my readers. So, basically, as I've said before: this is going to be a Kids Network Studios movie, where there is a magical war going on in all of the dimensions that only the crew can stop. So, without further delay, let's get this started. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Sounds good to me. Also, this story takes place after The Heart of an Alien on the Mario side and after Fairly Odd Pet on the Fairly Odd Parents side, btw._

_*fade out*_

* * *

**Kids Network Studios presents**

_In association with Toonami and TimPrime1_

**Fight for Freedom**

* * *

Ever since the beginning of time, there was two of everything. Two hearts, two prophecies, two Prognosticus, and two sides of every coin. Good and evil. Ever since the Void was defeated and peace was restored to the Mushroom Kingdom, there was two sides of Luigi James Manfredi. The one side was good, caring soul that helped his friends but was always treated like a shadow of his older twin brother, Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior. That side - of course - was Luigi himself. The other side was evil, darkened soul that helped his count and the junior minions but always wanted kill Mario. That side - was Mr. L, the Green Thunder.

The man in green, the one to determine which way the worlds would fall... Like most, I knew what happened with the Void. We all did. What we didn't know was that the Void wasn't the worst thing in the universe. There was another. The soon coming magical war... The Purity Heart and the Chaos Heart will clash once again - only this time - it wouldn't bring forth the Void. It would bring forth something much worse... This is the story of two worlds - one of magic and one of power...

* * *

One day, in the Mushroom Kingdom, things couldn't seem more perfect. After the adoption of Cece into his home, Luigi never felt more light caring for a daughter. And now, the kingdom was celebrating the queen's announcement of a royal baby.

"I can't believe that the queen is having a baby soon!" One Toad gushed as Luigi walked through town with his wife, Violet Jasmine Calico and their adopted daughter and ghost puppy: Cece and Spettro, respectfully.

"Me either!" The other Toad gushed.

Luigi couldn't help but sigh. That got Violet's attention.

She asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Luigi answered, truthfully, "Just can't believe how fast this is all happening. I mean, after that strange meeting with Ben Tennyson, I think things might not change between Mario and me."

Violet stated, "You can't change the past, sweetie."

"I know but I can't help but think that something is coming," Luigi replied.

You see, Luigi was thrilled to see Ben Tennyson again (since they knew each other through Kids Network Studios), however... He just wished that Mario and him were on better terms. During the whole adventure, it seemed that Mario was pushing Luigi further and further away. _'I don't think we'll ever be close like we used to,'_ Luigi thought, making a fist.

"Daddy?"

Luigi broke himself out of his thoughts as he looked down at Cece and asked, "Yes?"

"Are you okay," she asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he answered, smiling a bit.

* * *

Lucas, who was once Mr. L, had become sort of a member of the Manfredi family. Although he wasn't apart of the original family, he was still family regardless. Anyways, the Green Thunder had retired at Nastasia's place in Flipside.

"Are you, um, okay," Nastasia asked, breaking Lucas out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking," Lucas answered.

"Did Daisy kick you out of the, um, castle again," Nastasia questioned, though it was more of a statement.

"Sort of," Lucas replied, with a bit of a smile.

Lucas could never understand Princess Daisy. One day they were an item and the next minute she was dating Waluigi. _'Ew,'_ Lucas thought, with a shudder. Seemed like everyone was finding happiness except for him, Nastasia, O'Chunks, Mimi, and Rosalina. Lucas sighed but then his chest started to glow a gray light as a knot formed in his chest. He groaned in pain.

Nastasia turned to him as she asked, "Lucas?"

Lucas grunted, "S-something's wrong...with the Chaos Heart..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at his house, Luigi was doing the same as Lucas. Only, he was freaking out his family.

Violet asked, "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"T-The Purity Heart," Luigi answered, "Something's wrong with it..."

Cece held Spettro as she whimpered, "I scared."

Spettro whimpered, also showing his fear, as Luigi struggled to his feet and started out the door. He had to get out a message... _'Timmy,'_ he thought, as he passed out.

* * *

_"When the magical world meets with the game essence, the two hearts shall be warned of a war."_

Merlon, who had the Light Prognosticus, sort of frowned when he read this passage. It just seem to pop out at him. Entering his house at the moment was Merlee.

Merlee stated, "Merlon, I came to you in a time of great need. There is something that you must see."

Merlon asked, "What is it?"

Merlee answered, "My crystal ball so fine, has shown me a rip in time. Yes, this rip in time has come out of the blue. But it seems to make that passage come true."

Merlon raised an eyebrow (if he had one) and stated, "I'm afraid I do not understand."

Merlee replied, "Merlon, how can you not see? Things are coming unraveled like that passage send that you read to me. The Void might have been stopped before by the heroes four. But this one will be different, I can tell. There's just something in the air that I can smell..."

* * *

_*fade into of the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, this can't be good. Time for the introductions..._

_*shows a blue screen which reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, fading out of the Absolution and fading into the studios*_

_Cosmo: Hi everyone! I'm Cosmo!_

_Wanda: Wanda here._

_Poof: I'm Poof._

_Sparky: I am Sparky._

_Luigi: Hey everyone, I'm Luigi!_

_Timmy: Hi, I'm Timmy!_

_Amie: And hey guys, I am Amie!_

_Cosmo: I would like to welcome you Fight for Freedom!_

_Wanda: And this story is going to be quite interesting._

_Poof: We hope to bring a different twist with this story._

_Sparky: This is gonna be interesting._

_Luigi: Sure will be._

_Timmy: So the next chapter is going to get into this._

_Amie: Yes so we're gonna get started._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	2. Chapter 2

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* Yo everyone, what's going on? *sits in his chair* Sure is good to be back in the game. And we are ready for more. So let's get this started. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Now playing chapter 2._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_'Timmy...'_

Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner shot up in his bed that morning, with a bad feeling. _'W-what was that,'_ he thought, as he panted a bit. That was Luigi's voice, that much of he was sure. But why was he thinking of him after all of this time...?

"Timmy?"

The fourteen year old looked up and saw his fairy family floating there: Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky. The one that addressed him was Wanda.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"No," he answered, still scared out of his mind. He paused to look at them and asked, "Do you guys know anything about the Light or the Dark Prognosticus?"

Wanda was a bit taken back by that question. Granted, she knew that Timmy was friends with Luigi from the Mushroom Kingdom, as they had discovered about three months ago. But that didn't mean that she knew anything about his world.

Wanda finally answered, "Well, sweetie. Fairies only know about the dimension their god child is in. They really don't know much else except that, apparently, all video games are in fact real."

Timmy stated, "I don't think every video game is real. At least, not from what Am has told me. Either event, let me start by saying this. I'll tell you the story of the lost book of prophecies. This prophetic book was a mysterious tome of stories of future events. Of course, many people craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures. But no person, after obtaining this amazing book, ever found happiness. The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes. That book came to be called the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away. The Light Prognosticus was only made to counterattack the dark one."

Cosmo replied, hiding behind Wanda, "That sounds scary..."

Sparky asked, "How did you know about that?"

"Luigi told me," Timmy answered, plain as day.

As soon as he said that, he had a worried expression on his face.

Poof questioned, "Bro? Are you okay?"

Timmy answered, "No... This morning when I woke up, I heard Luigi's voice calling out for me..."

Wanda stated, "Sweetie, that could've been just a dream."

"I don't know Wanda," Timmy replied, "I just have this feeling that just won't go away."

"Oh Timmy?"

The fairies disappeared as Sparky sat at Timmy's feet. Coming into Timmy's room was Terrance, Timmy's father.

"Are you ready to spend the day together," Terrance asked, with a big smile on his face.

"I don't know, dad," Timmy answered, in all honesty, his sapphire eyes showing signs of worry.

Terrance saw this as he sat next to Timmy and questioned, "Is there something wrong?"

Granted, Terrance, like Cosmo, wasn't the brightest crayon in the knife drawer - especially when it came to Timmy. But today, there was just something different. Something pure...

Timmy sighed as he answered, "I just...I have a feeling that a friend of mine is in trouble."

Terrance asked, "Do I know this friend?"

Timmy shook his head and answered, "No, you never met him."

Terrance only nodded as he questioned, "Well, how long have you known your friend?"

Timmy was surprised that his dad was interested what was wrong - even it was just about a friend of his.

He answered, "Feels like forever. We met in a rather...magical way."

Terrance stated, "Well, if you feel like he's in trouble, maybe you should go and see him."

Timmy turned to his dad, filled with surprise. Was that really his father? Usually, he wouldn't really care what Timmy did...

"Dad are you okay," Timmy finally asked.

"For the most part," Terrance answered, a bit mystified.

_'Maybe I should take a chance,'_ Timmy thought, thinking that if this worked, it MIGHT help Luigi.

"Dad, have you ever played Super Paper Mario," the pink hated teen questioned.

"Sure," Terrance answered, smiling.

"What did you think of the Light and Dark Prognosticus," Timmy asked.

Terrance explained, "Well, though the Light one was only created to counterattack the Dark one, they both had interesting qualities about them. Especially how Mario, Peach, and Bowser's fates were sealed to save all worlds but Luigi's wasn't."

Timmy stated, "Well, that was because of Mr. L, right?"

"Mostly," Terrance replied, nodding. He paused and asked, "What does this have to do with your friend being in trouble?"

"Well," Timmy responded, sighed, "Nothing really. I was just curious."

"Timmy," Terrance said, softly, "Is there something that you are not telling your mother and me?"

In that moment, Timmy froze. Sparky kept quiet as the _"fish"_ looked on in total and utter worry. Usually when Timmy was put on the spot, he would blame the Internet and they would accept that. But that wouldn't work. Not this time.

"I...I know about great uncle Emmet," Timmy finally confessed as his fish and Sparky breathed a sigh of relief.

Terrance looked at Timmy, a bit pale as he asked, "How?"

Timmy answered, truthfully, "Through time travelling. I wanted to tell you before but I was afraid of your reaction that I knew Doc."

Terrance stiffened a bit as he hissed, "You call him Doc too?!"

"Doesn't everyone," Timmy asked, a bit surprised.

"Well, I don't," Terrance yelled, "And I don't want to speak about Uncle Emmet ever again!"

With that, Terrance stormed out of Timmy's room, slamming the door behind him. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared to Timmy.

Wanda asked, "What was that all about?"

Timmy answered, "He's still in denial about grandma's death. Blames Doc for not going back in time to save her."

Cosmo questioned, "What happened to Estelle anyways?"

Timmy didn't know what was going on with his dad - and now Cosmo - but explained, "She had breast cancer. Although she tried to fight it, she wasn't strong enough and eventually passed on. That's when dad learned about Doc's secret, when grandma was going for her chemotherapy."

Poof blinked a bit as he stated, "Geese, that's rough."

Sparky added, "Yeah, we're sorry, Timmy."

Timmy waved his hand and said simply, "It's okay, I didn't really know her. Just through the stories that Doc told. Sometimes they even watched lightning bolts together. Either way, it is over and we need to figure out if it was Luigi's voice I heard..."

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: How to figure that out is the question._

_*shows a blue screen which reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, fading out of the Absolution and fading into the studios*_


End file.
